The kiss that changed, everything
by Mrs. Pepper Stark
Summary: What would have happened if Katniss fell in love for Peeta in the second book? Well this is my own version of what I would have written. I had written this for my friend's birthday so I can't change it and I do realize there many mistakes. NO FLAMES PLEASE


_**I wrote this for my friend's birthday, it's set straight after the Hunger Games, and instead of the second book starting; I am going to make Katniss fall for Peeta, cause we both like this couple more. Also, this is a one-shot. Please note, If you have read the whole series, I hadn't when I was writing this at the time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**_

After I took his hand, we entered the room; camera's where facing us, I could feel Peeta's heart beating faster when his hand holds mine steadily.

"One last kiss?" Peeta whispers into my ears, I giggle in front of the camera while he pulls me closer; our lips combine in a combination never like before; In the Arena I thought I was faking it, but now when I can feel Peeta's emotions it pulls me closer to him. I can sense District Twelve watching, I find Primrose in the audience staring at me with an open mouth.

I start giggling, just for the camera's though; and Peeta can sense this, unfortunately. I want him to know I am not faking this; after kissing him with real emotions I understand I love him. "Hi Prim!" I shout to her, she comes up with our mother, they both smile at me. I hug Prim first, "Go along with this." She whispers to me, I try to compose my face from confusion to normal, it works for a little while, until I hear my mother say;

"Have you said hello to your cousin's yet?" She questions me, I'm very glad she hasn't gone to herself since I was away, I might have come back to find each of them dead, but Gale wouldn't do that, he is my best friend. Prim faces Gale, I found myself looking at him for the first time since the departure, He smiles at me, but I can see his eyes are gloomy, he's had to see me kiss Peeta all through the Games, I wonder how he had felt; and know I realize.

This makes my face fall momentarily, I turn it into a smile quickly when I notice the camera pointing in my direction, I hug him and I can smell his scent- it's different from Peeta's, I can smell the forest on Gale, yet I can smell the bakery on Peeta.

"Friends?" I whisper into his ear, he doesn't respond when we pull apart, but I felt tension even before this. I turn to meet his younger siblings, Rory, Vick and Posy. "Hi." I say, they all nod at me; they are confused also. "Camera's please turn of now." I hear Cinna say as he comes up behind me, I look at him questionably but he grabs my hand and whisper's "Peeta said we should do a pretend date before the dinner."

I nod my head, Prim and my Mother follow us in the direction I assume is our new house, I wave back to Peeta, but surprisingly my eyes do not fall on Gale, I mentally slap myself; now he will think we are enemies, so much for my question.

"Want to know what you are wearing?" He finally tells me as we enter the house. "You know I do." I tell him, he can sense something in my voice which is good- cause he didn't react, I have a feeling this place is filled with camera's everywhere. I wait and sit on a chair, I don't trust anything pretty since that drink straight after the Arena, and this chair is just too nice.

Prim looks at me, as if she wants' to say something, my mother looks at me with the same look on her face. They never get to tell me though, Cinna walks in with a flame red and yellow dress, it is strapless and goes down to my knees. "Flames again?" I question him, he doesn't answer, but his eyes do go in a different reaction; I follow them – he's found a camera.

"Yes, Peeta said they suit you." Cinna answers me smiling. I shake my head with exhaustion, after being flamed with fire, I do not understand why Peeta would choose this – Unless, it's a warning- to act. I take the dress from him and smile gratefully, I ask Prim where the bathroom is, she explains the directions and I do exactly what she's said, and find myself in a bathroom covered in pink and white. I sigh as I change out of my clothes and into my dress; I notice he's given me a matching pair of red high heels.

I look in the mirror for the first time since I have gotten off the train, I notice he has done the right choice, it matches my figure perfectly to hide the good and bad bits, I shake my head in disbelief. My hair is down, I would have rather put it in a plat; but I don't think it suits this dress.

"I am ready." I shout down the stairs, when I come down I see Cinna is gone, but I don't ask. Instead I twirl around for Prim and my Mother, they wish me good luck as I leave the house.

"Where are you going?" I hear Gale's voice behind me ask, "On a date." I reply.

"IT'S ALWAYS HIM ISN'T IT? EVEN AFTER THE ARENA, YOU FOLLOW HIM AROUND LIKE A PUPPY." Gale shouts at me, I want to shout back at him that's it is the Capital's fault I have fallen for Peeta, but I can't break Gale's heart more. "I'm sorry Gale, I know how you feel." I eventually reply, my mind is racing of thoughts with Peeta and how his act get's through the camera's but I can tell straight through it.

Gale storms off, this makes me sad momentarily- I hope we can be friends again, he kept Prim and my Mother alive, I owe him. My train of thought is interrupted,

"What are you doing Katniss?" I turn around to see Peeta, in a red flame suit; i try very hard not to laugh, I guess it was Cinna's idea; not his. "Nothing." I reply, trying to compose my face, I can't let him see me cry from Gale.

"Come on then." He says, he grabs my hand and we walk in a direction I've never been before. I notice the Capitol camera's are following us; this explains a lot; like how Peeta's voice wasn't cold.

"Where are we going?" I ask in my high giggly camera voice, I hate acting – I want it to just be us, so I can explain my feelings, I can sense Peeta does want us to be alone as well.

"For dinner." He answers, I roll my eyes, I already knew this, the camera makes a sound, the people must be zooming in on me. I smile at the camera, this takes me back to the time I smiled at the camera in the Arena, letting them figuring out what it meant, I do the exact same now.

We walk for a bit longer, where we come to my old house; there were no camera's in there, I don't understand – the capital would never leave us alone.

Once we go inside, I find a table- set out for two, dinner is already served. It is my favourite, when I first went to the capital – Lamb Stew, with dried plums.

"No cameras?" I question him, as he pulls a chair open for me.

"None at all, I asked permission. Don't worry." Peeta tells me smiling, I don't understand – he isn't acting at all. "I thought you hated me." I tell him.

"You have no idea, the effect you have on me." Peeta tells me, I look at him questionably, but I don't sit down yet- even though he's holding the chair still.

"Neither do you Peeta. I am not acting anymore, I was confused in the arena- but now I know. The kiss explained it for me- I have always been in love with you." I explain this all to him, the whole time his face changes- from smiling to confused, from confused to happy.

He doesn't answer me this time, instead the places his hand around my waist, pulling me closer; it's not strained for the camera this time. I don't have to giggle, I don't have to act; I love this, I love him. Our lips touch, I can sense his emotions through his heart beat, this kiss is like nothing we have done before, nothing compared to the Arena, nothing compared to when Prim's name got picked. This is something new, a real kiss- not faked, a whole new journey for us.

_**The end, I hope you enjoyed my fan fic, please note while reviewing that this is my first ever hunger games story, I had written this before Never Really Changing and that it is supposed to be different from the second book; also that I can't write exactly like Suzanne Collins, Constructive feedback welcome – no flames please. **_

_**From AccioDoctorWho**_


End file.
